Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${2(-4+6p)+2(-5p-3)}$
Distribute the ${2}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {2(}\gray{-4+6p}{)} + 2(-5p-3) $ $ {-8+12p} + 2(-5p-3) $ Distribute the ${2}$ into the parentheses: $ -8+12p + {2(}\gray{-5p-3}{)} $ $ -8+12p {-10p-6} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${p}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {12p - 10p} {-8 - 6}$ Combine the ${p}$ terms: $ {2p} {-8 - 6}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {2p} {-14}$ The simplified expression is $2p-14$